Talk:Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique
Title? Why is this technique under Water Dragon Blast technique? Dan translates as bullet or projectile. Hatsu is blast. Though I understand it from an English or a colloquial perspective it isn't an accurate translation at all.Rayfire 02:33, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Hand seals I think there is a fault with the hand seals. Comparing with the manga shows that there should be 43 seals, but there are only 42 in the article. -- sp-oO-ky :Going off of the manga, there should actually be 44. The two missing kanji look like 主, but I can't say for sure. ''~SnapperT '' 18:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Looking at the manga, I can count forty-four hand-seals: 丑 → 申 → 卯 → 子 → 亥 → 酉 → 丑 → 午 → 酉 → 子 → 寅 → 戌 → 寅 → 巳 → 丑 → 未 → 巳 → 亥 → 未 → 子 → 壬 → 申 → 酉 → 辰 → 酉 → 丑 → 午 → 未 → 寅 → 巳 → 子 → 申 → 卯 → 亥 → 辰 → 未 → 子 → 丑 → 申 → 酉 → 壬 → 子 → 亥 → 酉. ::In English, this would be: Ox → Monkey → Rabbit → Rat → Boar → Rooster → Ox → Horse → Rooster → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → ? → Monkey → Rooster → Dragon → Rooster → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Rabbit → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Rooster → ? → Rat → Boar → Rooster. ::The two hand-seals I marked as ? in the previous list are called . This isn't a part of the Chinese zodiac, the so-called Twelve Earthly Branches, but a part of a sister cycle called the ten Heavenly Stems. Each stem is named after an element and is either Yin or Yang. 壬 is Yang Water. ::I guess it's the name of a special hand-seal, not included with the twelve standard hand-seals. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:07, 14 August 2009 (UTC) No water? It says the second Hokage didn't need water to use this, but he had just spat out a bunch to use the Water Wall. He used that water. Look at the battle in the manga, it looks pretty obvious to me. (I don't have an account, in case someone asks why I didn't sign in.). *It means that he doesn't need a source of water, since he can make his own. Omnibender - Talk - 15:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC) *Ok. I know all of that. It just sounded like it was implying he spat it out when using THIS one. We haven't seen him do that, so I was just wondering if it could be more specific. Sorry if I sounded ignorant or imposed on anyone.(Same guy from the first post, obviously.) ::I should note that the line was re/moved. ''~SnapperT '' 03:00, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Water Could it be possible that you can use the water inside a humans body??? :Too much water is formed for that to be the source not to mention that would have serious negative effects on the user. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 16:43, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :I know this is an old post, but actually, as the amount of water is proportionate to the skill of the user, one could theoretically use the water from an enemy's body as a source. Or the user can probably decide how much water they want to use, though how MUCH is limited by skill. Just a thought. (ZPRN, not signed in) (talk) 06:31, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Tobirama "However, Tobirama Senju was able to produce one with only one hand seal, and was able to perform the technique without an external source of water." As Snapper2 mentioned above, the part about not using an external source should be removed. And Tobirama doesn't use the technique in the anime, which was the only place Tobirama used one hand seal; such a feat is not mentioned in the manga or databook. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 20:50, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Somewhere, either manga or anime, I don't remember, the ANBU watching the fight said they were amazed that Tobirama could use Water Release without water, it was mentioned. About the single hand seal, if this wasn't shown in the anime, it definitely was in the manga. Omnibender - Talk - 20:55, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::The ANBU makes the comment after Tobirama uses Suiton: Suijinheki http://ani-haven.net/hr-alpha/Naruto/121/4 . But wouldn't condensing the entire sequence of seals down to one warrant some comment be it in the manga or the databooks? Yet, neither mention such a feat. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 21:02, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :The databook entry for the technique states it can be used without water if the users skill is high enough.--Deva 27 (talk) 20:57, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Anyway, didn't the anime mention that he taught this technique to Kosuke Maruboshi?--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, the Second said he would teach Kosuke his jutsu.--Deva 27 (talk) 21:33, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::So should he be listed as a user also in anime???--LeafShinobi (talk) 22:24, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::We never actually saw him use it, but going from what Kosuke said, logic would follow...--Cerez365™☺ 11:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::But did Second told olny about Water Encampment Wall or also about this jutsu?--LeafShinobi (talk) 12:03, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I'd assume it was both.--Cerez365™☺ 13:01, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Is this the Same Jutsu Tobirama used in NUNS and Generations? --Kieronrob (talk) 06:11, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :Not sure about UNS, but his ultimate technique in UNSG isn't this one, it's a derived technqiue, which we already have an article for. Omnibender - Talk - 22:51, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Hooki In which episode did Hooki used this??? I can't find it...--Omojuze (talk) 22:25, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :Original episodes 166 and 167 was a double episode. He used it somewhere in the middle, right after he showed his true appearance. Jacce | Talk | 07:47, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Mei Terumi In tha latest chapter, 577, she used this technique after a defensive suiton jutsu, without any handsels. She just transformed the water into a dragon. So I think she's worth adding to the trivia along with Tobirama. User:Domynyk 19:18, Marc 7, 2011, (UTC) Another question, Mei called this technique with dropping the word "Jutsu" (We can say the same thing when Kosuke Maruboshi used this technique against that Iwa kunoichi in the filler history arc). It known that this technique has an official name in the databook, but is it better to write this note as a trivia until the tankōbon version will be released to check it again? Shakhmoot (talk) 09:46, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Just list it as an alternate name in the infobox and should the volume release add the "no Jutsu" again, drop it. Omnibender - Talk - 01:42, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Itachi Should Itachi really be added as a user? As far as I know he only used this in the illusion of Izanami (chapter 587), or did I miss something? Arrancar79 (talk) 22:25, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Izanami's not that kind of genjutsu, it loops occurrences not create them.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:35, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll have to disagree as that didn't happen irl, it seems to me that Izanami is reacting in a way that will keep the loop going. That is to say, Kabuto can't learn Itachi's moves and expect to win by anticipating them as Izanami will change it up on him and keep him in a loop. Arrancar79 (talk) 22:42, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I think many people still don't understand what Izanami is ...--Elveonora (talk) 22:47, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :No doubt about that :) but can it be said that Itachi only used Water Dragon bullet within Izanami? Arrancar79 (talk) 22:51, May 23, 2012 (UTC) But it doesn't have to "react" because it a set series of events that will find a way to loop itself no matter what. That doesn't mean however, that what is going on edgewise isn't something the users are cabaple of themselves since I haven't seen them do anything out of their norm since it was cast in 580. Saying that though would mean that Kabuto can't use Water Release for real either or only in Izanami.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:52, May 23, 2012 (UTC) The events of Izanami are looped reality, not looped Tsukuyomi. Anything within Izanami could happen in the real world--Elveonora (talk) 22:59, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Sasuke only used that shuriken summoning technique in a genjutsu as well, and that even got itself a databook entry. Omnibender - Talk - 00:32, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Just to clarify: Itachi used Tsukuyomi after Sasuke used "Summoning: Lightning Blade Creation" in their shuriken battle. After Tsukuyomi ended, you could see the large amounts of broken shuriken on the floor. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 01:07, May 24, 2012 (UTC) But that aside, since Izanami uses scenarios from reality to create the loop, Itachi planted the Water Dragon Bullet from reality into his illusion just to prevent Kabuto from escaping the loop easily. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 01:07, May 24, 2012 (UTC) They still used genjutsu before Itachi cast Tsukuyomi. There were two fake Itachi sitting in a throne, that was even before genjutsu Sasuke dissolved into snakes. Omnibender - Talk - 01:35, May 24, 2012 (UTC) @Yatanogarasu, I wouldn't say 'planted' the technique, as all he did was use the sharingan's ability to copy the technique and then use it himself. Izanami just seems to change parts of the loop so as to keep up the end/beginning, hence the water dripping on his shoulder later. Joshbl56 01:56, May 24, 2012 (UTC) @Omnibender, yes but the shuriken battle did happen in reality, genjutsu being cast or not. After the crow and snake clone genjutsu, they had a shuriken battle, and then Tsukuyomi. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 02:23, May 25, 2012 (UTC) 龍kanji usage　竜 pretty much in all the articles that use 龍, such as this one, why don't you use the shinjitai （新字体）equivalent, 竜 Binatang (talk) 03:50, August 10, 2012 (UTC) We use the kanji that has been used in the series, both in the manga, and I think in the databook. And not all articles use the same kanji, look up both in the wiki and you'll see. Omnibender - Talk - 03:59, August 10, 2012 (UTC) umm i think i understand thanks for the response:) ㄌㄍㄓㄕ (talk) 04:25, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Yamato Can anyone tell me in which game Yamato used this technique, please? Master Hyūga (talk) 23:41, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not 100% sure, but I think it was one of the Accel games. So, either Ultimate Ninja 4, 5, or Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3. Omnibender - Talk - 23:47, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ::I checked the three games and I wasn't able to find Yamato using the technique. I will continue my search, but... Does anyone else have any idea in which game he used? Master Hyūga (talk) 20:06, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :::I know I have seen it at some point. Have you checked the edit history? Maybe whoever added it mentioned in the edit log. Omnibender - Talk - 21:07, June 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::He said that Kunoichi101 added it back in 2012. He asked her on her talk page. It's just a waiting game now. Munchvtec (talk) 21:09, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::June 1, 2010 actually. ;) --JouXIII (talk) 21:22, June 20, 2016 (UTC) I didn't check :p I simply said what i read on her talk page. Munchvtec (talk) 21:23, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :And that's where I took it. ;) --JouXIII (talk) 21:33, June 20, 2016 (UTC)